The Naming
by Lacey
Summary: What's in a name? (Red/Purple yaoi)


**Author's Notes:** Hooray for fluff! Anyway, Invader Zim is the property of the oh-so-spiffy Jhonen Vasquez. A lot of the cultural tidbits and odd language things in this comes from _Tailchaser's Song_by Tad Williams. If you like cat fantasy, then that book is a must read! 

**Warning:** Red/Purple yaoi! But, coming from me, is that any real surprise? I thought not. 

**The Naming**

Irk... From space, the planet seemed a tiny thing - insignificant, but also beautiful. From so high, the planet was a purple sphere mottled with patches of bluish gray. Pinpoints of light from the more industrialized areas dotted the surface. But none of the planet's greatest flaw - the pollution - could be seen. 

Tallest Purple smiled at the sight from his room aboard the Massive. Anytime he could find a peaceful moment he snatched it up gladly. The Tallest's gaze grew distant as he stared out the window. So many planets out there... And one day they would all belong to Irk. But like his partner, Purple grew more and more impatient. He spent long nights plotting, picking a planet and determining how it could be conquered. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd gotten a full night's sleep. The only reason Purple wasn't working now was because Red had finally figured out that Purple wasn't sleeping, and had insisted that he take the day off. 

Red... Now there was an Irken who was a born enigma - one moment full of fire and fight and the next gentle and caring. And Purple never could figure out exactly what would set his partner off. Red's temper was legendary and Purple had been on the receiving end often enough to know that there was little exaggeration to the rumors. Yet Red could also be the most charming Irken Purple had ever known. 

Purple started guiltily and began shuffling the papers in his lap when he heard the door to his quarters slide open. Red hovered into view, pausing only to grab a pair of long-stemmed glass and a bottle of Ka'cef. The crimson clad Tallest flopped down on the long couch and poured the drinks, before glaring at Purple. "I thought I told you not to work today." 

"I wasn't working - just reading," Purple said quickly as he reached for a glass. Bubbles swirled enticingly through the amber liquid. Purple sipped at the Ka'cef, swishing the sweet berry taste around in his mouth. His gaze slid back down to the papers on his lap - an essay on abandoned traditions. 

Red snorted and snatched the essay away from Purple. He thumbed through the pages, and Purple knew he was checking to make sure that some of the real paperwork hadn't been hidden there. Satisfied that Purple hadn't been working, Red dropped the essay back in his partner's lap. "You read too much," he announced solemnly as though he were making some great proclamation. "One day you'll wear out your occular implants from squinting at all those tiny squiggles." 

Purple's attention had already turned back to the essay, and his only response to Red was a distracted, "Mmm-hmm." Silence filled the room, broken only by the sound of Red pouring himself another glass of Ka'cef and Purple turning pages. At last Red gave in and spoke again. "You sure you're not working? Just because I didn't see any place for you to scribble in your name doesn't mean that's not some sort of official stuff." 

"I'm reading about when Irkens had three names," Purple muttered, not even glancing up. He would have offered to let Red read the essay once he was through, but for the fact that reading was not Red's strongest subject. Purple had been tutoring his partner, but the essay was beyond his level for the moment. 

"Three names, huh? I only remember having one until we became Tallest." Red's not-so-subtle hint to keep talking made Purple smile. He knew that Red would never say outright that he was interested, what with his tough-guy image to maintain, but he wasn't above a bit of insinuation. 

"Oh, it was thousands of years ago. Back when Irkens were still capable of live birth," Purple explained offhandedly. 

Red scooted closer to Purple and leaned over to stare at the pages. He began sounding out the words slowly, trying to make sense of them. "There has been mu... much s-pec-oo-la-ty-on..." 

"Speculation," Purple corrected gently, sliding an arm around Red's waist and pulling him closer still. "Basically, what this author is saying is that he has no clue where the three names came from, but he does a good job describing them. There's the heart name, the face name, and the soul name. The heart name was the name given by the 'mother' when the young were born. It was always in the Higher Singing. We use the computers for that naming now, but the names are still in the Higher Singing." 

Red cocked his head from side to side as Purple explained. "And the other two names?" Red murmured. "What were they?" Purple had found out long ago that while his partner professed little interest in academics, if his curiosity could be piqued he wouldn't give up until he got answers. 

"Like you've noticed, we don't have the other two anymore," Purple continued, enjoying the impromptu role of teacher. "The face name was given by a pack's Elders when the young came of age. It was always something descriptive, like Goldeneye or Jumptall, and from then on the young were known by that name. Though those close to them still could call them by their heart name. And the soul name was something an Irken found on his own - a piece of his own identity that he never shared with anyone." 

Red digested this information in silence. Purple recognized the half-lidded look on his partner's face as one of deep thought. "Softpurr," Red said at last, face breaking out in a huge grin. 

Purple blinked as he tried to figure out what Red was talking about. "Pardon?" 

"Your face name," Red announced. "It should be Softpurr. Ptor Softpurr." Red leaned forward and nuzzled Purple's neck, eliciting from his partner a delicate, satisfied purring. 

Setting the essay aside, Purple took Red's hands in his own. "And you would, without a doubt, be Strongclaw, my cu'nre." Purple smiled, pleased with the name he'd decided on for Red. Purple loved indulging in a smattering of Higher Singing when he was certain that Red would know what he meant. Higher Singing had levels of meaning that Modern Irken lacked. Cu'nre - heart brother - was something Purple called Red when the mood was upon him, as was often the case when they were alone. 

Even though this Naming was a game that wouldn't be carried on in public, Purple felt as though something had been returned to him. He felt more complete. Were the three names really so important to an Irken's identity? Should he seek out a soul name now also? As he stared into Red's eyes, Purple realized that he wouldn't have to go far to find his soul name, for that missing piece of himself lay with Red. He didn't quite know the right word for the name, but the feeling of completeness was definitely there. 

The two Irkens sat together drinking in the silence, each holding the other. Red again ended the quiet first, as was usual. "Tell me about the past." 

Purple chuckled and danced a finger up one of Red's antennae. The dark stalk quivered beneath the touch. "That's a tall order, Dak. The past covers a long time - from the Allmother breathing life into Irk all the way up to seconds ago. Perhaps you could narrow it down a bit." 

"Doesn't matter," Red murmured. "You know what I like, and you're good at telling stories. You'd have made a great Oel-cir'va." 

Purple preened at the compliment. Nothing made him prouder than hearing that he was Master Old-singer material. Had he not ended up as Tallest, once his mandatory military service had been up, Purple had planned on finding a Master to learn under and becoming an Old-singer. What story would Red like, though? Something with fighting in it, but that still left most of Irk's history. 

"Trellin Windruffle," Purple murmured half to himself. Red nestled against Purple happily, sensing the story was about to begin. "Tall was Windruffle - Tallest of his pack. And swift was he - his feet a blur as he raced across the land. No mortal prey could outdistance Windruffle. And Windruffle took great pride in this." Purple shut his eyes, picturing the mighty Windruffle in his mind - skin tanned a dark green from an outdoor life, eyes a fierce crimson, body lean and well-muscled, clad in a combination of armor and hides - a warrior Irken of ancient days. 

"Bored with the easy hunting, Windruffle took up his spear and left his pack, seeking more challenging prey. He ran for weeks and weeks until he came upon a tesri. Having great hunger from his running, Windruffle raised his spear, but the tesri heard him and fled, delicate cloven hooves barely touching the ground. Sensing a challenge, Windruffle sprinted after the tesri. For three months Windruffle chased the tesri, until at last Windruffle closed in enough to grab the tesri by the tail. The tesri whirled around and tried to gore Windruffle with its many pronged horns, but the fastest of Irkens dodged to the side and leapt onto the tesri's back. 

"No longer did Windruffle desire to eat the creature, but so impressed was he with its speed he was determined to tame the beast. The tesri bucked wildly, but Windruffle held fast. The tesri reared back, slamming against trees, and Windruffle would drop off and then be back on in an instant. Despairing, the tesri sprinted across the land until it reached the top of a cliff. Realizing that the beast was determined to die rather than be tamed, Windruffle at last relinquished. 'Such a fine beast,' quoth he. 'I'd sooner die myself than see you suffer this fate. I've no hatred of you, tesri, only admiration. Be free, and maybe we shall run together again one day.' 

"Much to Windruffle's surprise, the tesri spoke. 'Thou art an honorable warrior, Trellin Windruffle,' it spake. 'Return to thy pack, and I and my progeny shall serve thee and thine henceforth.' And so began the first cavalry ever to be seen on Irk." 

Purple smiled shyly at Red as he finished, hoping he'd picked a tale that his partner enjoyed. Considering that he'd been translating from Higher Singing as he'd gone along, he felt he'd done a decent job with the story. "I'd never heard that one," Red said, voice hushed. "Where did you learn it?" 

Purple motioned to his shelves of books. "One of those," he answered with a yawn. He was pleasantly surprised to note that for the first time in days he was actually sleepy. Maybe a chance to wind down had been just what he needed. Noting Purple's yawn, Red stood and easily lifted his partner, carrying him as though he weighed next to nothing. Purple grinned the whole way, and clung to Red until he was settled onto the bed. 

"You're beautiful," Red breathed as he curled against Purple. But the only response he got was soft snoring. Days of working to the point of exhaustion had at last taken their toll and Purple slept. Red traced his claws along Purple's face, taking the time to rememorize every contour. "Rest well, cu'nre, because you have much more to teach me in the morning." 


End file.
